Au feu, la police a chaud
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Dans la vie normale, Harry Potter est pompier, Draco Malefoy est policier. Leur rencontre fait des étincelles, heureusement qu' Harry est là pour éviter l'incendie. Relation entre hommes, scène chaude et détaillée, OS


**Titre** : Au feu, la police à chaud

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Résumé** : Dans la vie normale, Harry Potter est pompier, Draco Malefoy est policier. Leur rencontre fait des étincelles, heureusement qu' Harry est là pour éviter l'incendie. Relation entre hommes, scène chaude et détaillée, OS

~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~

L'alarme retentit dans la caserne, un incendie s'était déclaré dans le centre ville. L'équipe se précipita aux camions et fit crier leurs sirènes. Une fois sur les lieux les pompiers sortirent leurs tuyaux et arrosèrent les flammes indomptables de l'appartement. Le feu ne fut pas très coopératif et mit 3 heures à s'arrêter, les quelques victimes furent sorties en vitesse et ne craignaient plus rien. Parmi les sauveurs se trouvait Harry, il faisait partie des pompiers depuis 2 ans, il emmena une jeune fille près d'une des ambulances un peu plus loin. Un ambulancier prit en charge la demoiselle qui retint le pompier par le bras

« -merci, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante, dit la jeune femme enveloppée dans une couverture

-pas de problèmes » répondit Harry avec un beau sourire.

Bientôt les sirènes de la police résonnèrent dans le quartier. 4 voitures débarquèrent sur les lieux, les agents sortirent de leur véhicule pour inspecter la scène. C'est alors que le froid rencontra le chaud, que le mercure percuta l'émeraude, que Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent. Le blond s'approcha alors du brun,

« -Potter, salua-t-il froidement

-Malfoy, répondit le pompier tout sourire. Tout les opposait, la chaleur contre la froideur.

-cela faisait longtemps » même si il ne montrait pas, Malfoy était heureux de revoir le brun. Il avait pensé à lui longtemps après leurs études, et aujourd'hui il le revoyait enfin.

-je ne savait pas que tu domptais les flammes, lui dit-il alors

-il n'y a pas que les flammes que je dompte Malfoy » Harry lui avait sortit ça avec un sourire charmeur qui fit de l'effet à Draco.

-je demande à voir, avait alors répondu le blond sous forme de défi. Le pompier se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il aimait la provocation, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée avec Draco.

-très bien, on va dire 22 heures au LockOut, proposa le brun

-parfait, confirma le blond mais il rajouta tout de même d'une voix sensuelle, avec l'uniforme » cela fit rire Harry qui entraîna le policier dans un sourire. Le LockOut étant un bar gay, ils s'attendrait donc devant pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec leur uniforme.

Il se quittèrent là, Draco pour aller sur les lieux de l'incendie et Harry pour rentrer à la caserne. Il repensa au blond, il avait vachement mûrit, grandit et son corps avait l'air appétissant sous son uniforme. Il avait hâte de le rejoindre pour la nuit.

De son côté Draco aussi repensait au brun, de ses yeux brillants de ses lèvres charnues et de son corps caché par la combinaison. Il avait également hâte de revoir le brun au soir même.

~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~

Le service d'Harry se termina à 21 heures, il lui restait donc une heure pour se laver et ré enfiler son uniforme. Dans la douche il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire avec Draco, il voulait marquer le coup, que le blond ne l'oublie pas de sitôt.

Draco, lui, retourna chez lui à 21h30, il eut juste le temps de prendre sa douche, de se coiffer, de se parfumer et d'enfiler son uniforme. Il partit à 21h50 de son appartement et arriva devant le LockOut trois minutes en avance. Le brun arriva pile à l'heure, il se sourirent et le pompier l'emmena dans un motel (4 étoiles tout de même, il est avec Malfoy) et demanda une chambre lit double. La dame qui réceptionnait eut une légère rougeur avant de leur donner la clé. Ils allèrent donc silencieusement mais très excités, à leur chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse et chaleureuse, parfait pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire de leur nuit.

Le blond alla vers le balcon et s'appuya sur la rambarde. De là il voyait les lumières de la ville qui scintillaient. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire de contentement, il fut rejoint par le brun mais ne bougea pas. Il attendait que le pompier se décide à le toucher, à coller son torse contre son dos. Il ne le fit pas mais s'appuya sur la rambarde tout à côté de lui, il baissa les yeux puis les relevèrent vers le visage d'ange de Harry. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, le brun lui sourit en retour.

-ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça, avoua l'homme du feu

-de quoi ? De pouvoir me baiser ? Demanda l'agent sèchement

Le brun fut surpris, il pensait qu'ils étaient là pour ça. Il reprit contenance

-c'est toi qui m'as chauffé je te rappel, il était étonné et ne le cachait pas, le blond ne le regardait plus, ses yeux étaient perdus dans la nuit

-évidemment

-tu me fais quoi là Malefoy, tu veux qu'on discute tranquillement ? Je croyais qu'on allait...

-qu'on allait quoi ? Il s'était retourné brusquement vers le brun qui fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait plus rien, il reprit calmement

-qu'on allait baiser toute la nuit ? Après tant d'années on se retrouve et la seule chose qu'on doit faire c'est coucher ensemble. C'est comme ça que tu le prend alors. Je t'aimais Harry

La bombe fut lâchée, le sceau d'eau gelé lui était tombé dessus.

-d'accord

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se sentait perdu et coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir agit dans le passé. Draco lui avait manqué aussi, il le cachait derrière un désir enfoui depuis des années. Il vit les yeux du blond se remplir de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Il se rapprocha alors de l'agent et passa une main dans son dos et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux d'une blondeur incroyable. Il approcha ensuite son visage de celui de Draco qui ne bougeait pas, il passa juste sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Le pompier ferma les yeux et frotta son nez contre la joue du policier, il sentait son parfum, il avait toujours aimé la façon dont le blond prenait soin de lui.

-je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il

il dévia vers le cou du blond qu'il embrassa longuement la peau diaphane qui se présentait à lui, ses lèvres restèrent collées légèrement quand il se retira. Il voulait la bouche du blond mais ne voulait pas précipiter les choses mais ce fut lui qui se retourna pour lui capturer ses lèvres. La seule chose qui passa par leur esprit était '' _enfin _''.

La sensation des lèvres chaudes du brun sur les lèvres fraîches du blond faisait exploser quelque chose en eux. Ils étaient enfin connectés, ils se sentaient à leur place.

Draco avait ce qu'il voulait et pouvait maintenant pimenter les choses. Il guida le pompier vers le lit, il le fit s'asseoir dessus pour le rejoindre à quatre pattes. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise bleue foncée, boutons par boutons en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement, Harry mordit les siennes d'envie, il avait devant lui un policier sexy qui lui faisait un strip-tease personnel.

Une fois la chemise enlevée, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son ventre pour atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon, il la défit, s'attaqua au bouton puis à la tirette. Il fit alors descendre le tissus sur ses hanches le plus lentement possible et quand le pompier n'en pu plus il se releva d'un coup et vient à la hauteur de son futur amant, ce qui le fit rire et descendit son pantalon rapidement. Il trouvait le blond magnifique quand il souriait, il l'embrassa donc puis le blond, pervers, lui chuchota

-j'ai le feu au cul

Le brun qui resta sérieux lui répliqua

-tu veux que l'éteigne avec mon gros tuyau ?

Le blond ne se retint pas et explosa de rire, il entraîna le brun dans son rire et quand ils furent calmés le blond entreprit de défaire l'uniforme du pompier. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, l'excitation était au summum, quand leur corps furent nus, ils se détaillèrent attentivement. Le blond se coucha sur le brun et l'embrassa, il cueillait le goût sucré des lèvres du brun pour le récolter et le savourer.

Mais sa bouche n'en resta pas là, elle se dirigea vers le cou, les clavicules, il embrassait chaque millimètres de peau offerts. Il passa alors aux tétons durcis, il les suça et mordilla légèrement. Il embrassa goulûment son torse chaud et arriva au nombril. Il mima l'acte sexuel et happa la salive restante. Il retraçait les courbes abdominales si bien formées pour arriver au pubis du brun. L'objet du désir se trouvait fièrement dressé, il lapa la longueur du pompier et titilla le gland rougit. Il engloutit son membre entier, Harry s'accrochait au lit et serra à s'en blanchir les jointures. Draco était un Dieu du sexe, si il arrivait à le faire planer en le suçant il se demanda ce que ça ferais quand le blond le pénétrerait.

Quand il fut proche de la jouissance il remonta le blond pour que celui-ci vienne l'embrasser, il prit la main du policier pour l'amener à sa bouche et humidifier ses doigts. Une fois fait, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée serrée du brun. Il sentit un premier doigt pénétrer son intérieur, cela ne le dérangea pas mais quand le deuxième fit son entrée il se crispa. Le blond retourna à ses tétons pour lui changer les idées, il ne réagit donc pas quand un troisième doigt entra. Il était alors assez préparé pour accueillir le sexe dur de Draco qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Harry eut mal au début, mais le blond était vraiment patient avec lui, et quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il attendit que son amant se détende. Après plusieurs minutes le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait plus, le blond entama alors un va et vient lent et langoureux. Les mains du pompier vinrent agripper les fesses musclées de son policier et forcer pour que ce dernier s'enfonce encore plus en lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine alors que Draco accéléra ses coups de reins, il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase et se déversa alors au plus profond du brun, Harry arriva à l'orgasme peu après lui.

Ils étaient épuisé, ils avaient donné tellement d'énergie qu'ils s'écroulèrent, leur corps en sueur. Quand ils furent remit de leurs émotions ils allèrent prendre une douche ensemble pour ensuite finir leur nuit et reprendre du service le lendemain.

Après cette nuit incroyable il s'appelèrent souvent pour se voir et discuter de leur vie. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu, leur relation se solidifia et emménagèrent même ensemble, tout se passe bien quand il y a un pompier et un policier à la maison.

~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~

**Et voilà, OS terminé, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews. J'attends vos impressions.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et merci de votre soutient. **


End file.
